Lo mejor de dos mundos
by torbellinodecolor
Summary: Rose es una famosa cantante en el mundo muggle. Claro que nadie en Hogwarts lo sabe. Por lo demás hace cosas normales de una Weasley cómo aborrecer a Malfoy. ¿Qué hará cuando él sepa su secreto? ¿Y cuando ella se de cuenta de que no lo odia como creyó?
1. Lo mejor de dos mundos

**Prólogo**

**Lo mejor de dos mundos**

Desde pequeña a Rose Weasley le encantó cantar. En un principio tarareaba las canciones de los conciertos radiofónicos de una tal Celestina, una cantante que no le gustaba a nadie más que a la abuela Weasley y que, para desgracia de todos ponía religiosamente todas las navidades.

Mas tarde, cuando su madre Hermione decidió poner televisión en la casa, se pasaba viendo los canales de música imitando a las cantantes muggles que allí aparecían. Utilizaba objetos a modo de micrófono y sacaba la ropa de su mamá para disfrazarse. Desde pequeña se notaba que tenía un sentido del show innato.

Hermione con su natural perspicacia, se dio cuenta tempranamente del talento de su hija, y antes incluso de que aprendiera a hablar con desenvoltura, la llevó a una de las mejores escuelas de música de Londres para que aprendiera a cantar y a tocar instrumentos. Pensó que sería un buen hobbie para su hija en espera, mientras tanto, de que le tocara ir a Hogwarts.

En la escuela quedaron tan sorprendidos de Rose, que inmediatamente pensaron en pulir este diamante embruto que tenían enfrente.

Rose le tomó el ritmo a las clases de canto como si fuera algo natural, llegaba a unas notas altísimas que hacían retumbar la escuela. Sus profesores cada vez estaban más admirados. Le preguntaban a Ron y a Hermione si eran una familia de músicos. Ellos se rían y Hermione decía en broma que Rose no era hija de Ron ya que este daba unas notas que solo los perros escuchaban.

Pero solo se quedaba en una broma. La niña que ya tenía diez años era el fiel retrato de su padre. Rizos pelirrojos cayendo con gracia por debajo de sus hombros, ojos azules brillantes, piel clara y pecas por toda la nariz. Era una belleza exótica se podría decir, ya que llamaba la atención.

A la par, tomó clases de danza clásica y contemporánea y fue por un tiempo a un taller de pintura. También escribía. A Rose Weasley le salía arte hasta por los poros.

La escuela empezó claramente a tomar preferencia por ella, y desde pequeña empezó a llevarla a shows de televisión y conciertos para que ella participara.

Así fue como todo comenzó. A la gente le encantan los artistas, más si son jóvenes, lindos y talentosos. Rose cumplía todos los requisitos, empezó a ser reconocida en los círculos mas estrechos de la música y llamaron infinidad de veces a la escuela para ofrecerles contratos discográficos.

Todo esto abrumó a Hermione y a Ron, sabían de más que su hija tenia un talento innato, pero nunca se lo tomaron más que como un hobbie para su hija, un largo hobbie mientras esperaba su carta de Hogwarts. En un principio Hermione se negó totalmente. No estaba dispuesta a iniciar una carrera de cantante a su hija en el mundo muggle, por demasiadas razones. La primera y la más importante era que ella pronto iría a Hogwarts y en el internado había pocas posibilidades de que ella pudiera dedicarse a ella, la segunda era que ella siempre estaría entre dos mundos, el muggle y el mágico, la fama y el anonimato. Además era muy pequeña para ser estrella. ¿O no? ¿Cómo la mirarían en Hogwarts los hijos de muggles que reconocerían a la pequeña cantante? No podría llevar una vida escolar normal. Si hasta ya era conocida sólo por ser hija de ellos. ¿Qué le quedaba para después?

Hablaron con Rose, sabían que el carácter de la niña era una mezcla perfecta de ellos dos. Algunas veces podía analizar por todos lados una situación y otras solía solamente dejarse llevar. Esta vez la pelirroja, a pesar de sus diez cortos años estaba segura de lo que quería.

Quería por sobre todas las cosas, cantar. Y es que eso le encantaba, la llenaba de hecho. Y hace poco se dio cuenta que también componía y escribía bien, le gustaba plasmar sus sentimientos en una mezcla de notas y palabras. Y si ella quería cantar buscaría una solución, viable claro está, y que le gustara a sus padres.

Y en su alocada cabecita empezaron a tejerse ideas. Se le ocurrió una, pero río y la desecho de inmediato. _Muy fantástica _se dijo_._ _Eso solo pasa en la televisión._ Sin embargo la idea no dejo de darle vueltas hasta que al final decidió decírselas a sus padres, quienes pusieron el grito en el cielo.

- ¡Pero como vas a llevar una doble vida! Dijo Ron Weasley.

- ¡Te recargara hija, entiéndelo! Si quieres cantar podemos encontrar otra solución, lo haremos. Le dijo Hermione.

Pero ella ya tenía todo pensado. Recordó hace años una serie que daban en un canal de dibujos animados de su televisión. Se llamaba Hanna Montana. Era sobre una chica normal, pero que, bajo una peluca, escondía el secreto de que era una estrella pop.

Claro que Rose solo tomó la esencia de la idea. Ella no era tonta, obviamente una peluca no cubriría su identidad, pero sus padres eran magos, podrían cambiarle la apariencia cada vez que ella tuviera que presentarse, se pondría un nombre artístico como muchas celebridades muggles lo hacen y podría realizar su sueño. En cuanto a Hogwarts les rogó a sus padres que hablaran con la directora McGonagall, para que fuera más flexible si es que ella tenía que dar una presentación en fechas en que estaría estudiando.

Hermione se lo pensó una vez más. Su hija parecía tenerlo todo planeado y lo peor era que las cosas bien hechas podrían resultar. No era una loca idea sacada de un programa de televisión, era algo serio que podría resultar.

Los padres tomaron una decisión, sabían que cantar era una de las cosas que hacían más feliz a Rose, junto con su hermanito Hugo a quien adoraba. ¿Por qué negarle su sueño? Ron le dijo a Hermione que necesitaban un represéntate, pero no podía ser cualquiera, tenía que ser un mago o una bruja, alguien que supiera de su mundo y que ayudara y guiara a Rose.

Fue así como dieron con Brittany Hamilton, bruja, con una carrera musical en el bolsillo y que además se desenvolvía como _mánager_ en el mundo artístico muggle por lo cual sabía que pasos seguir, que cosas hacer y que cosas no hacer. Brittany tenía 45 años y se notaba que llevaba en eso toda su vida. Hermione y Ron depositaron una gran confianza en ella. Y no fallaron.

Rose se hizo muy amiga de su representante, con el paso de los años Brittany se convertiría en su confidente, conocería sus secretos, penas, alegrías y problemas que toda adolescente puede tener. Mas todavía si es una adolescente con una doble vida. Si bien a Rose no le gustaba ese termino, decía que sonaba como si su otra vida fuera como un lado oscuro en donde ella era una villana que hacia cosas malas. Brittany se reía, Rose era como la hija que nunca tuvo.

Así, firmaron el primer contrato de Rose con un sello discográfico llamado "Sony Music". _Que nombres mas raros ponen estos muggles._ Pensó Rose.

Sacaron el primer disco de Rose, aunque lamentablemente para ella no la dejaron colaborar mucho con la letra de las canciones ni con la melodía. Sin embargo Brittany le dio un valioso consejo: Mira Rose, sé que te gusta componer y te prometo que cuando crezcas un poco más tú serás la dueña de tus canciones, pero como es tu primer disco, a veces tienes que ceder y darle a los del sello lo que ellos quieren escuchar, lo que ellos creen que será comercial, porque así funciona este negocio. Luego de que estás afirmada, puedes intentar todo, y escúchame bien, TODO lo que tú quieras.

Como era de esperarse el disco fue un éxito rotundo. Rose, bajo el nombre de London Fellon, se hizo conocida en todo Londres como una gran estrella infantil con grandes proyecciones para una futura carrera. Hermione y Ron no cabían en si de gozo y orgullo, todos los Weasley más los Potter miraban asombrados y contentos como es que Rose rebosaba talento por todos lados.

El look de London y por consiguiente el disfraz de Rose era muy simple: Cabello castaño oscuro, liso, y pequeños cambios que alteraban a la fisonomía de Rose. Nariz más respingada y cejas más delgadas. Por ultimo le incrementaron un poco la altura. Lo único que Rose se quiso mantener fueron sus ojos azules, porque decía que le encantaban, a lo cual Ron hinchaba su pecho de orgullo y Hermione le daba un golpe en el hombro.

Aun así, nadie reconocería en London Fellon famosa cantante inglesa igual a muchas otras que hay en este mundo, a la dulce y risueña Rose Weasley, que ahora saltaba en su cama como loca al haber recibido la esperada carta de Hogwarts. Se sentía feliz, ya que claramente tenía lo mejor de los dos mundos (1).

¡Hola! Bueno para el que leyó todo esto me presentó soy torbellinodecolor :D & este es mi primer fic No sé en realidad siempre he estado del otro lado como lectora y critica de estos fics, pero siempre hay una primera vez para algo y me pareció interesante intentarlo.

Les agradecería un millón si dejaran reviews, solo para saber que les pareció, recibo criticas buenas y malas ya que me ayudaran a crecer

Un saludo amistoso & nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

(1) Sacado de Hanna Montana.


	2. Sólo soy Rose, sólo Rose

**Capítulo I**

**Sólo soy Rose, sólo Rose**

Trepé ágilmente el tren inmediatamente después de mi primo Albus. Arrastrando nuestros pesados baúles recorrimos el tren en busca de un compartimento vacío. Abrimos algunos, pero estaban todos llenos; en uno de ellos vi al niño rubio y de ojos grises que mi padre mi señalo en el anden diciéndome _"que no me hiciera muy amigo de él"_ y que lo _"machacara en todos los exámenes". _

_¡Tonteras! _pensé, el chico se veía agradable.

Por fin encontramos un compartimento vacío, casi al final del tren. Albus subió al portaequipajes los dos baúles y nos sentamos uno en frente del otro.

Estuve muerta de sueño toda la mañana ya que el sábado di un concierto en Canterbury, en el Condado de Kent. Quede agotada y además tuve que tomar muy tarde el ultimo vuelo que salía a Londres. El abuelo Weasley casi se nos va de la emoción cuando le conté y le tuve que prometer que en el siguiente concierto el me acompañaría en un avión.

Como sea, pensaba dormir en el tren pero con tanta emoción el sueño se me había esfumado.

¿Ya no tienes miedo? le pregunté a Albus.

El me dirigió una enigmática sonrisa y respondió:

Hable con papá, dijo que el sombrero toma en cuenta tus preferencias para elegir a que casa mandarte.

Abrí enormemente mis ojos. Estuve todo el verano en un debate personal sobre que pasaría sino quedaba en Gryffindor. Probablemente mi padre me desheredaría y me desterraría de la casa. Pero hablando en serio hasta había pensado que era mejor no quedar en la casa de los leones, porque si quedaba en cualquier otra marcaría la diferencia y rompería la tradición.

Luego reflexionando más, dije: ¡Que estupidez! Puedo marcar la diferencia yo misma, no mi casa. Además, después de todo, toda la nueva generación de Weasleys a quedado en Gryffindor. Victoire que va a séptimo año, Louis y Roxanne que van a quinto, Dominique y Molly que van a tercer año, y James y Fred que van a segundo.

Entonces creo que Gryffindor tendrá dos nuevos miembros esta noche. Le comente con una sonrisa a mi primo.

Fue en eso cuando la puerta de nuestro compartimento se abrió y por ella se asomó una niña pelirroja de cabello lacio y con unos grandes ojos color miel muy bonitos, nos observó un momento, sonrío mostrando unos dientes blancos y rectos y entonces con voz cantarina pregunto:

Disculpen, ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes? Todos los demás compartimentos están llenos.

_¿Sentarnos? _Pero antes de preguntar se asomó por la cabeza de ella un niño. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ojos marrones y una nariz respingada. Nos sonrío amablemente.

Por supuesto. Respondió Albus ya que yo no dije nada. Esa mala costumbre que tengo de observar a la gente más de lo necesario.

La chica y el chico entraron, los dos llevaban puestas las túnicas de Hogwarts. Él, la ayudo a subir su baúl luego subió el suyo y se sentó al lado de Albus. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero al lado mío.

Fue la primera en hablar.

Me llamo Janice Hayes y el es Christopher Laurent.

Yo soy Albus Potter y ella es mi prima Rose Weasley.

Ella sonrío, susurrando Potter y luego Weasley. Y dijo:

Son apellidos famosos.

Antes de que Al y yo rodáramos los ojos, se apresuro a decir:

Es todo lo que se, porque lo he leído en los libros de historia.

Me enderecé en mi asiento.

¿No has escuchado hablar nada más acerca de los Potter o los Weasley?

No quería sonar petulante y engreída. Es mas, me sorprendía y agradaba que no supiera casi nada. Solo me parecía curioso que no empezara ¡Sus padres salvaron al mundo mágico! Y bla bla bla.

Soy hija de muggles y Christopher también. Explicó.

Miramos al chico que sonrío y dijo:

La primera vez que escuchamos de Hogwarts fue en las cartas que llegaron a nuestras casas. Conocí a Janice en la estación, porque ella y sus padres (al igual que yo y los míos) se veían totalmente perdidos. Entonces vi a tu familia –dijo dirigiéndose a Albus- cruzar la barrera y supimos que hacer.

Eso explicaba porque Janice sonrío cuando vio a Albus en el compartimento.

¡Woow! Exclamó mi primo. ¿En serio no saben nada más? Les contare lo que sabemos nosotros aunque nuestros padres no nos querían contar mucho según ellos para "no romper la magia"

Y así, pasamos buena parte del viaje intercambiando información. Luego Albus empezó a explicarle a Christopher que era el _Quidditch y yo le hablé a Janice sobre nuestra gran familia y porque éramos "famosos por accidente"._

_Debe ser difícil –dijo ella- mucha gente tal vez se acerque a ti sólo por conveniencia. _

_Lo mismo me dijo papá, conteste. Pero mamá me dijo que no podía andar paranoica toda mi vida y que solo tengo que saber elegirlos con cuidado. _

_En eso se abrió nuevamente la puerta del compartimento y apareció una anciana con abundate pelo blanco y las mejillas muy rosadas, llevaba un carrito en donde vendían:_

_¡Dulces! Exclamó Albus contento. _

_Rodeé los ojos, Albus era todo un Potter por donde se le viera, pero en el estomago le hacía honor a los Weasley. _

_Nos acercamos al carrito pero Janice y Christopher se quedaron atrás. _

_¿Es que no piensan comprar nada? Les pregunté. _

_Nunca los hemos probado… Empezó Christopher._

_¡Pero ese no es problema! Exclamé. Miren demen su dinero y yo les traeré un surtido de dulces para que prueben un poco de todo. _

_En medio del engorroso proceso de que Janice bajara su baúl para sacar el dinero, la señora nos dijo que estaría en el pasillo vendiendo. Le di las gracias y esperé a Janice. Cuando tuvimos todo listo salí corriendo al pasillo antes de que la señora se alejara más, con Albus detrás aunque este iba con toda la calma que lo caracterizaba. Pude escuchar como se reía y les comentaba a los dos:_

_¡Y después dice que yo soy el glotón! _

_Lamentablemente iba tan apurada que choque con algo, o más bien con alguien, haciéndolo botar todos lo que había comprado y más encima me di un buen porrazo en la cabeza. _

_Las risas no me dieron vergüenza. Primero porque si hubiera sido otra persona, yo también me hubiese reído y no de cruel, sino que debí de haberme visto patéticamente patética, y segundo porque cuando eres cantante los porrazos están a la orden del día en frente de mucha más gente que la de este tren._

_¡Ten mas cuidado tonta! ¿No ves lo que haz hecho? _

_¡Oh si! Ahí comenzó todo._

_No soy una persona peleadora, y se que haber botado las ranas de chocolate fue mi culpa. Pero estaba un poco aturdida por el golpe y ni siquiera podía levantarme. No puedes ser un desconsiderado y dejar a la persona en el suelo sin ofrecerle ayuda. Bueno, así se comportó Scorpius Malfoy. _

_Me levante como pude, restregándome la cabeza y me encontré con sus ojos grises echando chispas._

_Perdón, le dije. La verdad no fue mi intención. _

_¡Pero lo hiciste y con eso basta!_

___¿Pero que se cree este hurón maleducado?_

_¡Hey Rosie!_

_Albus se acercaba rápidamente. _

_¿Estás bien? _

_Sí, mentí. La cabeza me dolía horrores._

_Me agaché ara recoger las ranas de chocolate que había tirado al piso del tren. Al recogerlas todas encontré una aplastada. Sonreí maliciosamente. _

_Aquí tienes tus ranas Malfoy, ojala te pudiera haber aplastado como a esta le dije mostrándosela- pero al parecer no caí con suficiente fuerza. _

_¡Já! Rose 1 – Hurón 0 _

_Le otorgué mi sonrisa más desfachatada, pero el sólo me miró con ojos como platos. _

_¿Cómo sabes mi apellido?_

_¿Qué como se? No hace falta mas verte y ver tu reacción frente a alguien que lo necesita y que sólo te preocupas de ti y de tus cosas para saber que eres un Malfoy._

_¡Doble Já! Rose 2 – Hurón 0_

_Pero se lo dije bajo para que solo el me escuchara, generalmente cuando discuto con alguien lo hago a un nivel de voz en que sólo la otra persona me escuche. Tengo esa... delicadeza si se puede llamar de alguna forma._

_¡Rose! _

_Cerré los ojos, Albus interrumpía mi dulce humillación a Malfoy. _

_¿Por qué no te callas Potter? No tienes pito que tocar en este asunto. Siseó Malfoy._

_Yo jamás tocaría un pito en un asunto en que estés metido tu Malfoy, porque se que se seria un asunto desagradable, igual que tú. Respondió Albus imperturbable._

_Mi primo… Al parecer herir solamente con sus palabras y no con golpes fue un don que le otorgo tía Ginny. _

_Rose. Volvió a decir Al._

_E inmediatamente tocó la parte de atrás de mi cabeza. Mostrándome su mano pude ver que la tenia manchada de sangre._

___¡Mierda! __Pensé. Y haciendo lo mismo que Albus, toqué mi cabeza. Mi sangre esta caliente. ____¡Estupido Malfoy!__ No había sentido dolor en medio de nuestra entupida discusión. _

_Pero ahora sí y dolía. Dolía mucho. _

_Albus miró con intenso aborrecimiento a Malfoy y yo no pude menos que hacer lo mismo. Obviamente yo sabía que lo pensaba mi primo. Que el rubio que teníamos delante de nosotros era una persona inepta, poco caballerosa y despreocupada. Tal vez si no me hubiera metido discusión yo ya podría estar curándome. _

_Ven Rosie, vamos a que te curen. _

_Camine guiada del brazo de Albus, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. ¡Y a mí que me pareció una persona agradable! ¡Que se vaya al carajo!_

_Lamentablemente no alcanzamos a llegar a la enfermería del tren. Mi caída ya era sabida por todo el alumnado y en menos de cinco minutos toda mi familia estaba en mi compartimento. _

_Victoire me tenía boca abajo arriba de sus piernas curándome lo que ella decía "la parte occipital de mi cabeza". (¿Les conté que ella quería estudiar para sanadora?) Alrededor estaban todos mis primos escuchando a Albus contar lo que ocurrió. _

_¡Estupido y desconsiderado Malfoy! Bufó Roxanne. _

_¿Sabes Fred? Dijo James con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_Creo que ya se, James. Contestó Fred con una sonrisa idéntica._

_Pero antes de que dijeran nada, Molly que es la más centrada de todos nosotros exclamó:_

_¡Nada de sus bromas! No hay que darle excusas a Malfoy para decir ni hacer nada. _

_Así es. Dijo Victoire, terminando de curarme. No vamos a pelear o por lo menos no vamos a empezar nosotros. Rosie ya está bien así que vuelvan a sus compartimentos que aquí no se puede respirar._

_Su palabra fue ley. Todos mis primos empezaron a salir. _

_¡Ah! Por cierto Victoire te presento a Jasmine y Christopher…_

_Cumplida las presentaciones de rigor Victoire salió conmigo hacia el pasillo._

_Rose se que aquí tu única culpa fue correr por los pasillos del tren, pero evita a gente como Malfoy, en estos casos es mejor abstenerse de discutir. Te daré un consejo: No pienses que el es así sólo por su apellido. Es la persona en si. El te demostró como era, no su apellido. Recuerda esto porque no quiero una prima llena de viejos prejuicios por los apellidos. Son las personas Rosie, recuérdalo. _

_Yo se que ella me lo decía porque una de sus mejores amigas era Amber Smith, hija de Zacharias Smith, ex compañero de nuestros padres que emm bueno, creo recordar la historia de que tía Ginny se le estrelló con escoba y todo. Así que amigos precisamente no eran. _

_Dicho esto sonrío, me apretó las mejillas y me dijo:_

_Pórtate bien Hanna. _

_Y se fue. Creo que ustedes tienen claro porque me dice Hanna ¿No? Y es que ella tenía diez años cuando daban esa serie. Es como su dibujo animado de la infancia, podríamos decir. Y es a la única que le permito que me diga así. _

_Entre al compartimento y me encontré sólo con Jasmine._

_¿Y los chicos? Pregunté._

_Christopher acompaño a Albus a cambiarse. Me contestó con una sonrisa y mirándome con sus enormes ojos. _

_Oye Rose._

_¿Um? Le dije yo. Seguía pensando en Malfoy. ____Maldito hurón._

_Se que conoces el mundo muggle porque tu madre y tus abuelos lo son…_

_Cierto_

_¿Conoces a una cantante que es de nuestra edad mas o menos? Se llama London Fellon._

_Menos mal que estaba de espaldas a ella, porque abrí mis dos ojos hasta más no poder. _

_Si, que diga ¡No! Dije más fuerte de que lo que hubiera querido. _

_Ella no se inmuto y dijo:_

_Uhm… ¿Sabes? Te pareces a ella, mucho. Y me sonrío. _

_Intente devolverle la sonrisa lo más naturalmente posible. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Jasmine Hydes era una persona demasiado perceptiva y observadora. Además tenia esos inmensos ojos que parecían saberlo todo, pero no la hacían ver una chiflada como a tía Luna. (Sin ofender)_

_Justo cuando los dos chicos entraron, el tren se detuvo. _

_Bajamos los cuatro siguiendo a la multitud. De pronto una voz muy conocida por Albus y por mi, nos hizo abrir la boca sin emitir sonido alguno. _

_¡Los de primer año por aquí! ¡Acérquense los de primer año!_

_Nos acercamos corriendo hacia el._

_¡HAGRID!_

_Mis pequeños, dijo abrazándonos completamente a los dos con un solo brazo. _

_Saludó a Albus y luego a mi diciéndome:_

_¿Cómo esta mi pequeña estrella? _

_Fruncí el ceño. Hagrid y su bocota._

_¡Shhts! Hagrid, recuerda que aquí nadie lo sabe._

_¡Oh! Cierto. Bueno chicos es hora de un paseo._

_Nos subimos los cuatro, Albus, Christopher, Jasmine y yo en un bote. De lejos pude divisar a Malfoy, nuestras miradas se encontraron por una milésima de segundo, y en otra más, yo desvíe la vista de una forma que podía considerarse un desprecio. _

_Me reí de la cara de Albus al contemplar el imponente castillo. _

_Y pensar que allí, mi tío Harry, venció a Voldemort, y los míos y los de muchos otros combatieron para darnos a nosotros una vida mejor…_

_Estos pensamientos afloraron mis sentimientos y me dieron ganas de componer. Pero mi guitarra estaba en el baúl, así que para que no me se olvidara empecé a tamborilear con los dedos, pero un tentáculo gigante saliendo del lago y llevándose a un chico, me hicieron olvidarla. _

_Por fin llegamos al castillo. Subimos las gigantes escaleras, observamos embobados los cuadros que se movían, todo era tan… mágico. No me malinterpreten, quiero decir que toda la magia de nuestro mundo pareciera estar concentrada en este lugar. No es lo mismo verlo a que te lo cuenten._

_De unas grandes puertas de roble apareció el tío Neville o como dijo mamá que deberíamos decirle ahora "Profesor _Longbottom". Nos miró a mí y a Albus, sonrío y observó a la multitud. Todos se callaron al instante.

¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Bla, bla, bla. Esa ya lo sabía, mamá me lo había dicho. Te explicaban las casas, los puntos, los castigos. Típico. Pero si había algo nuevo. Desde el año 2000, Hogwarts empezó a incluir concursos de baile, canto, poesía, para ganar puntos para tu casa. Así como también alianzas para celebrar cada aniversario del colegio, en donde también se ganaban puntos. Esto era para que el ganar puntos no solo quedara circunscrito a las clases o a los partidos de _Quidditch. _

_De pronto me imaginé cantando en frente de todo Hogwarts, llevándome el primer lugar y los puntos para mi cada. Aunque seria trampa ¿O no? Porque yo era cantante profesional. _

_¡Bah! Daba la mismo, sonreí imaginándome ganar uno de esos concursos. Pero la risa se me esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Y es que una de las cosas que se me estaban prohibidas era cantar en concursos de Hogwarts y cosas por el estilo. ____¿Qué pasaría…?- me dijo mamá- si los muggles que van a Hogwarts reconocen tu voz y dicen: ¡Esa chica canta igual a London Fellon! Una cantante muggle. __Me dio escalofríos de pensarlo, mamá tenia razón, bastaba solamente con ver a Jasmine. ____Seria extraño, y habrá mas de alguno que se pase de listo y empezara a averiguar. Y recuerda Rose que no es solo tu voz, London tiene sus tics, sus formas de moverse, su manera de desenvolverse en el escenario. No lo olvides nunca, ella vive en una parte de ti y a veces sin que te des cuenta puedes sacarla a la superficie. Y te pueden descubrir. _

_Suspiré, bueno ese era el precio. Caminé por el pasillo con Albus a mi lado. Mis piernas parecían gelatina, mi primo me dijo algo pero nunca llegue a escucharlo. _

_El tío Neville desenrolló una larga lista y empezó a pronunciar el primer nombre._

_Luego de un rato empezó lo que nos interesaba a nosotros._

_¡Jasmine Hyden!_

_Temblando, Jasmine subió y se sentó en el taburete. Apenas el sombrero rozó su cabeza este gritó:_

_¡Gryffindor!_

_Sonreí y aplaudí con efusión, y por el rabillo del ojo observe que Albus parecía muy contento. Me reí para mis adentro y dirigí mi vista al frente nuevamente. _

_¡Christopher Laurent!_

_¡Gryffindor!_

_Nos miramos con Albus, esto se estaba poniendo bueno, solo faltábamos nosotros dos y podríamos continuar la amistad que habíamos iniciado en el tren. _

_¡Scorpius Malfoy!_

_No deje de seguirlo con la mirada, Malfoy se sentó en el taburete y el tío Neville le puso el sombrero. Pasaron alrededor de 30 segundos y el sombrero lo mando a Slytherin. _

___Lo suponía__. Pensé._

_¡Albus Potter!_

_El murmullo fue instantáneo, vi en la mesa de Gryffindor como James y mis demás primos se levantaban para ver mejor. James estaba tenso. A pesar de todas sus burlas quería que su hermano estuviera en Gryffindor. Albus subió con decisión y el tío Neville le puso el sombrero. _

_El sombrero iba ya por el minuto y la tensión se volvía cada vez más grande. Crucé los dedos._

_¡GRYFFINDOR!_

_El alivio en la cara de James y los demás fue indescriptible. La verdad es que mirándolos desde lejos el clan de mi familia destacaba y se veía un poco imponente sobre los demás. Albus llegó a la mesa y observé como fue abrazado por mis primas y casi tirado encima de los platos cuando James le dio unas palmadas en la espalda._

_El tiempo que se demoró Albus me hizo sentir nervios. Miré a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy conversaba con sus nuevas amistades. Se veía muy relajado._

___Idiota, __pensé. La verdad no sabía porque lo miraba, y no sabía porque me molestaba tanto._

___¿Qué haría sino quedaba en Gryffindor? Yo quería esa casa ¡La quería! Y cuando Rose Jane Weasley Granger quiere algo, lo consigue. Sino ¿Cómo llegue a ser una estrella muggle? (Sin creerme claro)_

_¡Rose Weasley! _

_Con ese pensamiento subí y me senté en el taburete. Lo ultimo que vi antes de que el tío Neville me pusiera el gorro y este me cubriera los ojos, fue una masa de pelo rojo (James tiene el pelo negro rojizo, lo sé es muy raro) y una cabeza negra mirándome desde la mesa de Gryffindor. _

_Escuché._

_¿Otro Weasley? ¡Esto ya es demasiado! Dime, ¿Cuántos mas hay?_

_Faltan dos, le contesté pensando en Lucy y Hugo. Luego podrás descansar._

_¡Por Merlín! Dijo el sombrero. En fin… _

_Esperé nuevamente._

_Mmmm interesante dijo. Te veo en las cuatro casas, pocas veces me pasa con un alumno. Hay talento artístico y un gran secreto, valor y osadía sin duda y ambición, ambición de ser la mejor, eso es muy Slytherin…_

_¿QUEE? ¡NOO! Yo quiero Gryffindor. Escucha, soy noble le cedo mi cupo en Slytherin a otro, caballerosa te lo pido por favor…_

_Pero antes de que continuara con mis penosos y patéticos argumentos, pude jurar al sombrero reírse y decir:_

_¡Ja! Has demostrado ser muy Weasley por eso irás a:_

_¡GRYFFINDOR!_

_Suspiré de una manera… el sombrero se demoró mucho más conmigo que con Albus._

_¿Qué paso? Dijo James, -¿El sombrero te quería mandar a Slytherin o algo?_

_Decidí no responderle y solo atine a abrazar a Albus._

_Cuando apareció la comida casi lloro de felicidad, no recordaba el hambre que tenia._

_Y es que no quise desayunar y por culpa de Malfoy no comí en el tren. Bueno, fue mi culpa, pero el me distrajo._

_Al subir a los dormitorios me tire directamente en mi cama, La de Jasmine estaba contigua a la mía. Conversamos lo suficiente como para saber que era pésima despertándose temprano._

_Le dije que yo la despertaría. Me sonrío y me dijo que se alegraba de haberme conocido, yo no pude menos que sonreírle, también estaba contenta, contenta de que conociera a Rose, no a Rose Weasley ni tampoco a London Fellon. Simple y llanamente a Rose._

_Hola! Antes que anda les deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y que sinceramente lo hayan pasado muy bien junto a la gente que aprecian. Este capítulo... es para que nos adentremos un poco sobre la relación, primos-Rose, Albus-Rose, es, Hogwarts-Rose, y obviamente somos testigos de este "odio" incipiente que Rose y Scorpius están empezando a experimentar. _

_ Maane deLaasa: ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado! La verdad no sabría responder a tu pregunta porque no lo tengo claro. Una idea que esta tomando fuerza es hacer unos cuantos de primer año (como modo de introducción) y luego un capitulo por los año__s 2,3 e incluso 4. ¡Yo tambien concuerdo contigo que cuando son mayores la historia es mas interesante! Bueno es eso, o saltarme inmediatamente hasta el 5to año mas o menos. Claro que aun no lo sé u.u_


	3. Crea fama y échate a dormir

**Capítulo II**

**Crea fama y échate a dormir**

Han pasado ya tres meses desde que llegue a Hogwarts. El castillo se esta convirtiendo poco a poco en mi segundo hogar. No deja de maravillarme cada vez que conozco un secreto nuevo acerca de el. Y es que tener de primos a James y a Fred te da el lujo de saberlos.

Jasmine y yo cada día nos estamos haciendo más amigas. Al igual que Al con Christopher. Y los cuatro siempre estamos juntos.

Las clases son fáciles. O por lo menos para mí. Los profesores siempre nombran a mi madre cada vez que les respondo algo o me saco algún aprobado. Sobre todo el profesor Slughorn de pociones. La verdad es que eso me molesta un poco, pero solo les sonrío y no digo nada.

Victoire ha estado encima de mí desde el primer día, quiere estar segura de que estoy bien, de que no hecho de menos mí casa y que las materias no me estén dando quebraderos de cabeza. Me ha ofrecido toda su ayuda en esto ultimo, pero al verla tan cansada, pálida y ojerosa (Porque este año dará sus EXTASIS y los de séptimo ya están estresados) prefiero decirle que no para tranquilizarla. Si es que necesito alguna ayuda se la pediré a Molly.

La gente nueva que he conocido es muy simpática. Mis compañeras de habitación hasta el momento son muy agradables y hemos hecho buenas migas. Liza Bones, Alisson Blair y Amie Jones. Liza es mestiza al igual que yo así que Jasmine y yo nos hemos entendido con ella muchas veces. Afortunadamente ella no me ha dicho nada de London.

Sin embargo no todo puede ser miel sobre hojuelas. Y es que es imposible no sentir aversión por los Slytherins. Son rastreros, mal intencionados y siempre querrán sacarle algún provecho a la situación. Sobre todo Malfoy y su grupito. Jacob Nott, Albert Zabini, Elizabeth Parkinson y sí lo peor para el final Cinthya Flint. Y es que no entiendo porque ella me tiene tanto odio. La verdad no le había echo nada, ni siquiera le había hablando. Pero una vez camino a una clase de pociones, me dio un codazo y se alejo rápidamente con la cabeza en alto. También molestaban a Albus por ser el hijo del _"famoso Harry Potter" _la verdad es que para mi primo era como si no existieran pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo que el. Incluso hasta pensé que Malfoy les había contado una historia muy distinta de lo que en realidad paso en el tren. Pero la verdad es que dentro de ese desagradable grupo, Malfoy es el más "tranquilo" si se puede decir de alguna forma. De hecho desde el incidente del tren, solo nos miramos feo y a veces nos intercambiamos unos cuantos insultos verbales.

Dejando todo es de lado se puede decir que la estancia en el castillo es agradable.

Hoy día es lunes, por lo tanto me desperté con más sueño de lo usual ya que dormí hasta tarde el fin de semana. Desperté a Jasmine y me metí a la ducha. Cuando salí, mi amiga seguía durmiendo. ¡Tenía el sueño demasiado pesado! Me reí y sacudí la toalla arriba de ella. Enseguida crispó la nariz y se tapó con la almohada.

- ¡Jasmine! ¡Despierta! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

- ¿Uhm?

- O te bañas o te pierdes el desayuno.

Por fin, se incorporó lentamente en la cama. Se quedó largo rato mirando al vacío. Pero tres meses con ella me hicieron saber inmediatamente que en realidad estaba concentrada pensando.

- Mira –empezó Jasmine- me iré a duchar y tu bajas al desayuno. Me guardas unas tostadas y me las comeré en clase. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

- Está bien. Le respondí divertida. Entonces nos vemos en el aula.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras de caracol y miré para todos lados ya que en una de esas me encontraba con Albus o con alguno de mis primos. Pero eso no paso así que baje sola al gran comedor. Y es que ahora que lo pensaba ya era tarde, faltaban solo diez minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

En la mesa de Gryffindor pude divisar a mi primo y a Christopher tomando desayuno. Me senté al lado de Albus y los salude:

- Buenos días.

- Buenas noches serán para ti. Río Albus.

Le regale una sonrisa irónica y sin mas agarre una tostada y me la metí casi entera a la boca.

- ¡Rose!

- ¿Qué?

- Te vas a atorar.

Me reí y pase la tostada con zumo de calabaza.

- El tiempo es oro Albie.

- Como tú digas Rosie.

Frunci el ceño, pero antes de decirle algo de nuevo, mi primo preguntó:

- ¿Y Jasmine?

- Se quedo dormida. Le respondí. Así que se esta duchando mientras yo debo guardarle una tostadas. Termine sonriendo.

En ese momento más de un centenar de lechuzas entraron en el gran salón. Subí la vista a ver si April, mi lechuza parda, traía algo para mí.

Y no me equivoque, mi lechuza se posó con delicadeza justo enfrente de mi, me entregó dos cartas, bebió un poco de mi zumo y se marchó aleteando hacia la lechuzeria.

Una carta era de mi mamá y la otra era de ¡Brittany! Mi representante. No sabía de ella desde la noche antes de venirme a Hogwarts. Decidí abrir la carta de ella primero.

Querida Rose:

Lamento no poder haberte escrito antes pero antes de que me lo reproches he estado muy atareada ocupándome de muchos asuntos importantes, entre ellos obviamente de ti. Con tu madre hemos estado planificando tus cosas ya que aunque hayas entrado a Hogwarts eso no quiere decir que dejes todo lo demás de lado. Por eso mismo te acordamos un concierto en Londres en el Fortune Theatre este sábado, además, hay otra noticia pero esa te la dará tu madre en su carta. Sabemos que acostumbrarse a Hogwarts será un proceso que te llevara un tiempo y no te queremos recargar. Pero la idea tampoco es que pierdas el ritmo ¿No? Estaremos contentas de verte este sábado así que llega con muchas energías. ¿Has compuesto algo ya? Porque me encantaría escucharlo.

Te quiere Brittany.

¡Woow! Increíble como una carta te cambia todo el panorama del fin de semana. Rápidamente abrí la de mi madre.

Rosie:

¿Cómo has estado mi cielo? Aquí todo esta tranquilo y bien. Tu padre se fue con tu tío Harry en una misión hace una semana, pero ya están aquí, les fue bien y llegaron sin un rasguño. Hugo esta triste sin ti, pero intentamos que pase el mayor tiempo posible con Lily que esta en las mismas y el sábado le compramos un escoba, en este momento esta usándola en el jardín y te manda muchos saludos. ¿Leíste ya la carta de Britanny? Así que ya sabes, tienes que estar radiante para el sábado y ni se te ocurra gritar en ningún caso porque puedes quedar con disfonía. Bueno la noticia que no te dio ella porque te la quería dar yo es que el concierto del sábado no solo es para que te presentes, sino que también te has ganado el premio por _Mejor artista infantil del año _¿Puedes creerlo?

No, no podía.

Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos. Y te extrañamos mucho. El sábado tienes que ir a las 10 AM al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y estaremos esperándote ¿Ok? Deseamos verte y Hugo también, lo bueno de esto es que tenemos el privilegio de podernos ver cuando nadie mas puede ¿No te parece?

Te amo muchísimo, Mamá.

- ¡ALBUUUUUUUUUUS! Grité emocionada.

Casi toda la mesa de Gryffindor se quedo en silencio. Les sonreí a todos a modo de disculpa agarré de la mano a mi primo y lo jale rápidamente fuera del Gran Comedor.

Le conté lo del premio. No gritó conmigo pero por su cara parecía muy feliz. Me revolvió el pelo y me dijo:

- Vamos mejor artista del año, que tenemos pociones dobles con los Slytherins.

Pero ni esa noticia hizo que mi ánimo se apagase. Volví a buscar la comida para Jasmine y me dirigí con Albus y Christopher a las mazmorras.

Íbamos caminando cuando nos encontramos con ella que llegaba al aula en la dirección contraria. Me sonrío y fue a recibir el zumo y las tostadas que le llevaba.

Y todo sucedió muy rápido. Flint pasó al lado de Jasmine empujándola de una manera que se me hizo demasiado a propósito como para ser un accidente.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado Hyden! Dijo descaradamente. Claro solamente lo había hecho con la intención de botarle al suelo las tostadas a Jasmine.

La rabia me borboteaba en el estomago. Pude ver por el rostro de Jasmine, que ella estaba igual de furiosa que yo. Y creo que no era por hecho de perder la comida sino por la actitud de Flint.

Iba a decirle algo. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Jasmine. Se veía siempre tan dulce y condescendiente. Y si Jasmine no se defendía yo lo iba a hacer por ella.

Pero antes de poder hacer nada, Jasmine llanamente siguió caminando y cuando ya estaba cerca de Flint, simplemente levanto el vaso de zumo y se lo dio vuelta entero. Directamente en la cabeza. Acto seguido dejó caer el vaso que sonó con gran estrépito en el suelo y entró al aula.

Debieron haber visto mi cara en esos momentos. Mi boca era un O perfecta y mi cara… pareciera que me acababan de dar la noticia de que me había ganado el premio a la artista del año.

_Un momento. ¡Soy la artista del año! _Y lanzando una sonora carcajada de loca, mezclando la alegría por el premio, la acción de Jasmine y la humillación de Flint, seguí a mi amiga a quien encontré sentada tranquilamente en el puesto de siempre.

Sin parar de reír, le sonreí y le dije:

- Jasmine Hyden hoy te has ganado todos mis respetos.

Me sonrío y luego las dos empezamos a reír. El aula comenzó a llenarse. Albus y Christopher se sentaron en el banco delante de nosotras, este último dijo:

- Flint parecía muy enojada.

- ¿Y donde esta ella ahora? Le pregunté.

- No lo sabemos, solo se fue murmurando algo de un profesor.

Sentí miedo.

- ¿Tú crees que la haya ido a acusar?

- Pero Albus respondió.

- Creemos que si, aunque no lo sabemos. Se fue con Malfoy.

_¡Malfoy! Pero… ¿Por qué ese huron mete sus narices donde no lo llaman? ¡Idiota!_

No pudimos seguir conversando ya que en ese momento entró el profesor Slughorn. El resto de la clase no pasó nada interesante, sólo que Flint y Malfoy no aparecieron.

_Demasiado tranquilo para ser verdad _pensé. Y efectivamente al final de la clase Slughorn llamó a Jasmine y ahí caí en la cuenta. _¡Claro esta vieja morsa es jefe de Slytherin! ¡Se me había olvidado!_

Esperamos a Jasmine afuera. En ese momento llegaron Malfoy y Flint quien me miró con intenso odio. Pero yo miraba al indeseable acompañante que tenia al lado._ ¿Por qué? ¿Porque la apoyaba? ¿Por qué se mete en algo que no le incumbe?_

Se abrió la puerta y por ella salió Jasmine seguida de Slughorn. Este le dijo:

- No se olvide Srta. Hyden, el sábado a las cinco en mi oficina.

- Jasmine sólo asintió. Y yo até cabos inmediatamente.

- ¿LA HA CASTIGADO?

Las seis personas me miraron con sobresalto.

- ¡Rosie querida! Debes saber que tú amiga cometió una infracción hacia la Srta. Flint aquí presente, no es mas que un simple castigo… comenzó Slughorn.

- ¡Pero Flint la provocó! ¡Jasmine! ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso? ¡Y tú! – dije dirigiéndome a Flint- dí la maldita verdad.

Flint me miraba como si estuviera loca. Con una mezcla de asco y de pena. Yo sabía que estaba actuando. Miré por un momento a Malfoy, su rostro era impasible, pero de pronto me llegó una revelación, Malfoy sabía que yo tenía razón y que Jasmine no fue la culpable. Sin embargo prefirió ayudar a la persona equivocada.

Y yo Rose Jane Weasley Granger, odio las injusticias.

- Rose. Dijo Jasmine.

- ¡Profesor! Esta cometiendo una injusticia.

- Rose, volvió a repetir Jasmine. Déjalo, no importa, de verdad que ya no.

Suspiré. Miré a las personas que tenia alrededor. Slughorn me miraba con sus ojos como platos sin atinar a hacer nada. Albus y Cristopher sólo miraban con aborrecimiento al par de Slyhterins que tenían en frente, Jasmine me miraba con cara de suplica, Flint tenia una sonrisa de autosuficiencia semioculta y Malfoy… seguía tan impasible como siempre.

- Vámonos, dijo Albus.

Cristopher me agarró del brazo y me trasladó, siguiendo a Albus y ha Jasmine, a nuestra Sala Común.

Bufando me senté en un mullido sillón escarlata y me crucé de brazos.

- Rose dijo Jasmine sonriéndome. Yo debería ser la enojada, y sin embargo tu estas ahí amargada. Ya pasó, me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

- Pero… empecé.

- ¡Pero nada! Flint tuvo su humillación ¿O no? Nos reímos y eso fue lo importante. Deja de pensar en gente que no vale la pena ¿Si?

Sus palabras me relajaron. Tenía razón. Sonreí.

- Y supongo que con tanta discusión que tenías, no te diste cuenta de que el pelo le quedo tieso, me dijo Jasmine.

Y recordando la cara de Flint, nos comenzamos a reír nuevamente. Albus y Christopher nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas.

Lamentablemente, como ya me estoy dando cuenta, en Hogwarts nada pasa desapercibido.

- ¿Así que tirando zumos de calabaza en la cabeza de la gente? Preguntó Fred sentándose junto a Jasmine a la hora del almuerzo. Mi amiga se sonrojo.

- Déjanos decirte que estamos muy asombrados y creemos que tienes mucho potencial… empezó James.

- ¿Y que? ¿La meterán en su negocio de bromas ambulante?

- No es mala idea primita. Dijo el mayor de los Potter.

- Si, piensa. La podemos tener como infiltrada para hacer bromas, con su cara de niña buena nadie creerá que pudo haber sido ella…

- ¡Si serás! No te das cuenta que todo Hogwarts sabe que ella bañó a Flint en zumo de calabaza y no será capaz de romper un huevo…

- Mmm si tienes razón, pero aun así…

- Dime, le dijo Fred a Jasmine. ¿Anteriormente habías hecho eso con otro alumno? ¿Qué sentiste en se momento? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Rabia? ¿Miedo al castigo?

Jasmine miró a Fred como si estuviera loco, río y le contestó:

- Satisfacción. Le dijo. Y miedo al castigo… mmm... no. Porque se como la arpía que es Flint que me iba a ir a acusar con Slughorn. Ya sabía que eso iba a pasar.

- ¿O sea que ya tienes un castigo en tu historial? Dijo James con voz como si alguien tuviera una mina de oro.

- Ehh, sí dijo Jasmine, cada vez mas extrañada con mis primos.

- ¡Fantástico! Dijeron al unísono.

- Tienes un gran potencial, tal vez la idea de meterte en nuestro negocio…

- ¡FUERA! Les grité. A lo que James y Fred se alejaron riendo.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad. Sólo que el viernes hubo un partido de _Quidditch, Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, me dio risa ver como casi toda mi familia estaba en el quipo. Fred y James golpeadores y Roxanne cazadora. Y si todo resultaba bien, Albus seria el próximo buscador el año siguiente. _

_El sábado me desperté con la emoción en las nubes. Le dije a Albus adonde iría y con a hora para que Jasmine y Cristopher no preguntaran. Aunque la confianza respecto a estos dos chicos que había conocido había crecido enormemente, todavía no estaba segura si contarles o no mi secreto. Es que sentía que había pasado muy poco tiempo._

_Bajamos a desayunar y el resto de la mañana estuvimos los cuatro en la sala común jugando snap explosivo y ajedrez. Cuando iba por la 6ta partida de ajedrez ganada (yo contra los tres) miré el reloj, eran las 10 menos 10. Debía irme. _

_Inventando la excusa de que tenía que hablar con Victoire que estaba en "alguna parte del castillo" salí de la Sala Común. _

_Llegué rápidamente, tomando uno de los atajos que Fred y James me habían enseñado, al despacho de la directora. Le di la contraseña a la gárgola (McGonagall me la había dado ayer) y subí. Toqué la puerta y cuando escuché: ¡Pase Srta. Weasley!, abrí. _

_Mamá y papá estaban sentados al escritorio con _McGonagall. Los tres sonrieron al verme.

- ¡Rosie! El abrazo de mamá por poco me estrangula.

- Si, mamá yo también te extrañe, pero me estas asfixiando…

Me soltó, pero empezó a darme besos por toda la cara.

- ¡Hermione!

Oí la voz de papá que se acercaba, mamá me soltó para que el me saludara, obviamente fue más delicado.

- ¿Cómo estas cielo? Me preguntó mirándome con esos ojos azules idénticos a los míos.

- Bien, respondí. Sin novedad.

- Así me gusta, respondió. ¿Nos vamos Hermione?

- Si, dijo mamá.

Nos despedimos de la profesora McGonagall, y en menos de cinco segundos estábamos en casa. Sonreí, corrí a mi habitación y mi tiré sobre mi cama. Mamá entró y dijo:

- Brittany llegara a las cuatro, hay que estar allá a las cinco, recibes el premio a las seis, te presentas y si todo sale bien llegaremos aquí a las nueve más o menos.

- Y estarás en Hogwarts como a las diez. Dijo mi papá entrando a la habitación.

- ¿Y no me puedo quedar aquí esta noche?

- Cielo… empezó mamá. No puedes, llamaría la atención en tu dormitorio que no llegaras a dormir.

- Tienes razón, dije. De pronto me acordé de algo.

- ¿Dónde esta Hugo?

- En la madriguera con la abuela y con Lily.

- ¿No lo veré? Pregunté con pena.

- ¡Por supuesto! Irán a verte ellos, el abuelo Arthur, tío Harry y tía Ginny. Los demás no pueden porque están trabajando pero te mandan muchos saludos.

- Ahora… dijo mamá ¿Por qué no comes un poco de pastel de manzana y duermes un rato para tener energías para la tarde?

Sonreí, definitivamente me encontraba en casa.

Me desierto el ruido del timbre y de voces conversando rápidamente. Salte de la cama… ¡Brittany estaba aquí!

Corrí escaleras abajo y prácticamente salte arriba de ella.

- ¡Brittany!

- ¡Rose!

Nos abramos y luego ella me preguntó:

- ¿Y cómo le sienta Hogwarts a la estrella?

- Es… - no sabía como describirlo- un lugar interesante.

- ¿Lugar interesante? ¿Eso es todo? Dijo y río.

- Bueno pero hablaremos de eso después, debemos irnos, el tiempo es galleons.

Subimos a un auto muggle que nos esperaba afuera. _No puede ser una limusina_, había dicho una vez Brittany. _Llamarías la atención._

Brittany conducía a petición de mi mamá. Con tal de que ella pudiera evitar que papá manejara, todo estaba bien.

- Es uno de los teatros más grandes de Londres, contaba Brittany con la vista al frente.

- Debe haber mucho movimiento, pero tenemos que llegar como cualquier otra persona. Apunto mamá.

- Así es.

Y luego empezaron a conversar sobre que haría yo cuando llegara. Ya tenían todo organizado. Llegaría, haría prueba de sonido, me iría a cambiar a los camerinos y esperaría.

Yo sólo escuchaba a mamá y a Brittany organizar todo, acurrucada al lado de papá mientras este me hacia cariño en la cabeza. Nada mejor.

Como había dicho mamá el lugar estaba repleto. Una fila interminable empezaba desde la boletería del teatro. Estaba mirando embobada cuando Britanny viró y llegamos a lo que pude reconocer como la parte trasera del teatro.

- Rose, ve con Brittany dijo papá. Nosotros las seguiremos.

Brittany tomó mi mano y entramos. Todo estaba oscuro, pero Brittany me guió rápidamente por otra puerta que daba a un pasillo un poco más iluminado. Caminamos y Brittany se detuvo delante de otra que tenia escrito **London Fellon**. Sentí un vuelco en el estomago y entré.

- Rápido dijo Brittany.

Sacó su varita, se posiciono enfrente de mí y escuché como murmuraba hechizos en voz baja. Pude sentir como me crecía el cabello y este tomaba un tono castaño oscuro. Sentí su varita en mi cara y en menos de diez segundos dijo:

- Listo, vamos.

Me miré rápidamente al espejo, antes de seguir a Brittany. London Fellon estaba ante mis ojos.

Entré al teatro y pude ver a mi papás sentados en las butacas de adelante. Estuvieron viendo mi prueba de sonido. Luego hablaron con Brittany y mientras ella y yo volvíamos al camarín para arreglarme, ellos irían en busca de Hugo y los demás. Acordado eso se fueron y yo volví al camerino.

Volver a cantar fue sensacional. Y eso que sólo era la prueba de sonido.

Brittany entro en el camerino con un perchero lleno de vestidos.

- ¿Vestidos Brittany? Sabes que no son mis preferidos.

- Lo sé, pero recibirás un premio Rose.

Bufé.

- Mmm ¿Qué te parece…? – dijo sacando un vestido rojo, liso y con tiras. ¿Este?

- No, le respondí. Ya que voy a tener que usar vestido puede ser… eh mas ¿Abierto de abajo? Aventure.

- ¡Ah! Como de princesa…

- No tanto.

Al final dimos con uno azul con tirantes gruesos, una especie de cinturón para la cintura y más abierto.

- Se te ve hermoso, dijo Brittany. Ahora el peinado.

Los momentos de arreglarme no me desagradaban, pero a veces eran muy largos. London tenía el cabello largo y liso, pero esta vez Britanny decidió hacerme rulos. Mientras tenía todos esos tubos en la cabeza, empezó a maquillarme.

_¡Por Merlin! Una chica de casi doce años con maquillaje. Pero así era, tenia que lucir siempre bien. Me reía cuando pensaba que en Hogwarts andaba sin nada. _

- Así que... dijo Brittany mientras me aplicada base. ¿Hogwarts es solo un lugar interesante? ¿En serio no hay nada que contar?

Suspiré, y terminé contándole todo, desde el incidente del tren hasta el zumo de calabaza en la cabeza de Flint.

- Umm… masculló mientras me aplicaba sombra. Pienso que para ser tres meses te has metido ya en varios problemas.

- Los problemas llegan a mí.

Sonrío.

- Está bien, te recomiendo, hacer lo que hace tu primo Albus, sólo ignóralos. Sobre todo a ese tal Malfoy, que tan mal te cae como tú dices. Y sigue siendo amiga de Jasmine, me agrado esa chica.

- ¿Crees que deba contarle sobre London?

- Tu decisión ha sido la más acertada, respondió. Todo a su tiempo Rosie. Y ahora a esperar que ya estamos en la hora.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, y por ella entraron mamá y papá. ¡Ah! Y a todo esto no les había contando que mis padres también tienen que cambiarse un poco la apariencia. No tanto como yo, pero es por precaución. Así que ahí tenía a mi papá con el cabello negro y bigote y a mamá con el cabello castaño oscuro y unas gafas.

- Bueno dijo Brittany. Salgamos.

En la televisión muggle, muestran los nominados a las distintas categorías y luego dicen al ganador. O eso es lo que quieren mostrar. La verdad de las cosas es que los artistas, ya saben que les van a dar el premio y solo deben mostrarse contentos y tal vez un poco sorprendidos. Eso mismo me pasaba a mi, yo ya sabia cual era mi premio.

Me senté en las butacas reservadas para los artistas y me di vuelta para buscar a mi famila. Los encontré cuatro filas más atrás. Mamá, papá, ¡Hugo! Lo saludé efusivamente con la mano. Lily, la abuela y el abuelo, tío Harry y tía Ginny quienes me sonrieron.

La premiación empezó. Cuando llego el momento de mi categoría, caí en la cuenta de que no tenía discurso. Pero… ¿Tenía que tenerlo? Un momento. Si Brittany no me dio nada, es porque no y se acabo, sólo tenia que decir unas cuentas palabras de agradecimiento y se acabaría. Luego cantaría y listo.

- Y el ganador o ganadora a la categoría mejor artista infantil del año es:

- ¡LONDON FELLON!

Un estruendo se aplausos inundó el teatro y yo con las piernas de gelatina subí a recibir el premio. Era una hermosa estatuilla. Me la entregaron y de pronto me vi sola en el podio con la gente esperando_. ¡Excelente Rosie di algo!_

- ¡Wooow! Se me salió. El publico río. Bueno la verdad, no se que decir, sólo gracias a las personas que hicieron esto posible, a mi familia sobre todo por apoyarme y estar siempre ahí conmigo. Aun cuando esto se veía difícil de conseguir. Ahora sólo espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo grande. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

_Misión cumplida. _Pensé. Breve y preciso.

Cuando la premiación terminó, me llamaron para ubicarme detrás del escenario para entrar a escena en breves momentos. Pude escuchar al presentador:

- Hace menos de quince minutos se ha convertido en la mejor del año. Nos ha ganado a todos con su chispeante personalidad, su belleza y por sobre todo su talento.

Me reí. _¿Chispeante personalidad? _

- Pero basta de cháchara, les dejo aquí en el escenario a la única: ¡LONDON FELLON!

La música empezó a sonar y me apresuré al escenario. Esta era una canción rápida, donde bailaba y me movía por todos lados. Cuando terminó, el público pidió otra. Entonces me trajeron una silla y puse el micrófono a mi altura. Esta era una lenta y tranquila. Me gustaba mucho. La habíamos escrito Brittany y yo. Se trataba de una chica que había cometido muchos errores en su vida y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido y que todo se le había desvanecido encuentra una esperanza en el primer amor.

¿Muy empalagoso? La verdad si, pero era tierna y a mi me gustaba. Y con eso bastaba. Porque yo antes que todo, era una cantante. Y que la música me llegara a mi era lo más importante porque sólo así se lo podría transmitir después a las personas.

La canción terminó y disfruté de los aplausos. Hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación. Era relajante. Y llenadora.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Hasta siempre!

Y volví detrás de los escenarios donde estaba Brittany, papá, mamá y Hugo esperándome.

- ¡Hugo! Grite abrazándolo.

- Te extraño, Rose.

- Yo también, pero ya veras el tiempo pasa volando y pronto estarás tú en Hogwarts.

- ¡Lo hiciste espectacular Rose! ¡Los dejaste con la boca abierta! Dijo Brittany.

- Creo que exageras…

- No cielo. ¡Por Merlin! En la segunda canción llegaste a una nota tan alta que parecía que el teatro se iba a caer. Nunca dejare de preguntarme de donde has sacado tan buena voz. Dijo papá.

- Bien… que les parece si nos vamos a celebrar a la madriguera y luego te iremos a dejar a Hogwarts. Dijo mamá.

Volvimos al camerino. Brittany me dio agua y luego empezó a formular los contrahechizos para volver a mi aspecto normal. En menos de un minuto, mi pelo había vuelto a ser rizado y pelirrojo y mi cara recuperó los pequeños cambios que Britanny había hecho. Me vestí abrigadamente, porque según mamá estaba nevando afuera. Ella y papá habían recuperado su aspecto normal.

Salimos por la misma puerta trasera por la que entramos y nos metimos rápidamente al auto. Brittany condujo hasta nuestra casa. La invitamos a la Madriguera pero se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Le di un gran abrazo, ya que no sabía cuando la volvería ver de nuevo.

Luego nos fuimos a la madriguera por la red flu. Llegamos y la abuela me abrazó igual que mamá. Parece que hoy día era el día "asfixiemos a Rose".

Comí, comí, comí y seguí comiendo, hasta que mamá me regaño por seguir comiendo sin hambre. Le conté a Hugo y a Lily como era Hogwarts y a tía Ginny y tío Harry como estaba Albus. Por supuesto no mencione nada del jugo de calabaza ni de Malfoy.

Lamentablemente ya eran las nueve de la noche así que mamá con todo su pesar, me dijo que debíamos irnos. Me despedí de todos, aunque no tan triste, ya que estábamos a principios de diciembre y pronto nos veríamos para las vacaciones de navidad.

La última visión que tuve fue a Hugo y Lily diciéndome adiós con la mano. Antes de decir: ¡A Hogwarts! y desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Llegue y salí de la chimenea sacudiéndome. Levante la cabeza y vi a la profesora McGonagall en el escritorio, antes de decirle nada, mamá llegó girando sobre si misma y con papá pisándole los talones.

- Profesora, saludó mamá con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Aquí le trajimos a Rose, dijo papá.

La profesora McGonagall sonrío y me dijo:

- Tiene que sacarse ese maquillaje de la cara.

_¡Mierda! _Pensé. Tendría que irme corriendo para que nadie me viera. _¿Cómo se me olvida el maquillaje?_

- Descuide profesora, le contesté.

Me despedí de mis padres y zafarme de mamá demoro a lo menos diez minutos.

Ya libre, caminando por los pasillos miré mi reloj. Eran las 9.30 y a las diez empezaba el toque de queda. No quería llegar a la Sala Común que a esta hora debería estar llena de gente que subía a los dormitorios. Así que decidí esperar hasta casi las diez para subir.

E l pasillo estaba desierto. Me senté en el suelo con las piernas estiradas, las manos en el estomago y los ojos cerrados. Estaba demasiado cansada.

- ¡AUUUCH! Escuché.

- ¿¡QUE MIER…! Grité sobresaltada.

- ¿¡WEASLEY!

- ¿MALFOY?

Scorpius Malfoy se tocaba la rodilla con una mueca de dolor y me miraba con una mezcla de enojo, sorpresa y curiosidad.

- ¿Se puede saber que rayos…? Comenzó. ¿Haces durmiendo en medio de uno de los pasillos del colegio?

Até cabos sueltos. Este hurón idiota tropezó conmigo y para no caer se golpeó la rodilla. ¡Já! Bingo.

Pensé en responderle, pero ¿Por qué tengo que darle explicaciones a este animal? Yo todavía no olvidaba lo de Cinthya Flint. Y Merlín sabe que uno de mis grandes defectos es ser rencorosa.

- ¿No has escuchado el dicho "Crea fama y échate a dormir"? Malfoy, le respondí con toda la petulancia que tenía.

- ¿Y haz dejado la fama para después? Contraataco el rubio cabeza hueca.

Levante una ceja. Si hubiera sido otra persona, hubiera sido un golpe bajo. Pero yo sólo sonreí enigmáticamente.

- No, la dejé en otra parte.

- ¿En tu imaginación, tal vez? Aventuró.

Me reí y me levante. Al hacerlo pude ver a la luz de la luna sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio.

- Tú no me conoces Malfoy. Le dije, pero el sólo me miró de forma extraña.

- ¿Estás maquillada?

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Tonta! ¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? ¡Ah si para que nadie te viera! ¿Y quien es el primero que lo hace? ¡Malfoy! Excelente, rose._

- No

- Weasley…

- Entonces para qué preguntas.

- ¿Por qué lo estas?

- No tengo porque responderte eso y debo irme a mi Sala Común porque el toque empieza en cinco minutos. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Malfoy, suspiró como dándose por vencido.

- Eres rara Weasley.

- No menos que tú, Malfoy.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Luego el se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Corrí para que no me pillara el toque de queda. Entre a mi Sala Común corriendo y rehuyendo las miradas. Subí al dormitorio y encontré a Jasmine durmiendo en su cama. Suspiré y me metí al baño. Me saqué todo el maquillaje, me di una ducha y luego caí rendida en mi cama.

Definitivamente, merecía echarme a dormir.


End file.
